


I Can't Complain

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Weather, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was incredible how hot it was outside, though he should have expected it, considering that the temperature had been quite high for the last few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Complain

Billy Kaplan leaned against the headboard of his bed, sighing quietly as he wiped his face with the t-shirt he took off a few hours earlier. He was so thankful for his powers right then. 

It was incredible how hot it was outside, though he should have expected it, considering that the temperature had been quite high for the last few days. He was sure that if not for magic, he would have melted and become a big puddle of magical goo as soon as he tried to stand up, but he didn’t have to worry about that anytime soon, fortunately. He had decided to stay home after Teddy had called him and said that he was on his way to Billy’s already, so Billy had laid down on his bed, trying to re-read a couple of older comic books, waiting for his boyfriend. 

Glancing at the window, he thought of getting himself something to drink, but then he heard footsteps outside his room and as soon as Teddy walked in, Billy got up from the bed. Teddy was holding his backpack in one hand and running the fingers of the other one through his soaked hair. He wiped sweat off his forehead and raised the backpack, which Billy took from him right away.

“I’m so glad we don’t have to go anywhere today,” Billy said, as he left the backpack on the floor and walked up to Teddy, catching his lips in a gentle kiss. “Walking, much less fighting, would have sucked when it’s so hot outside. You’d have to carry me everywhere,” he whispered against his boyfriend’s mouth and a small smile appeared on Teddy’s face at that.

“We’d still kick ass,” he replied, before wrapping his arms around Billy’s waist securely, kissing him again.

As Teddy caressed the skin of Billy’s back gently, Billy sneaked his hands under Teddy’s tight shirt, pressing their bodies closer together. They kissed for a while, ignoring the fact that they were both sweaty, before Billy moved back, sighing as he pressed his forehead against Teddy’s shoulder.

“Ugh, this heat makes me tired and it’s not even noon,” he complained and Teddy kissed the side of his head.

“Well, I can’t really complain,” Billy felt a pair of gentle hands travelling up and down his naked back again and he couldn’t help snorting in answer.

“I see your point, I guess. But really, it sucks. I don’t mind the nice weather, but that? Way too much.”

“I left some soda and ice cream in the freezer, if that helps?”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Billy muttered against Teddy’s neck, pressing a small kiss there, before he stepped back slowly. 

As he laid down on the bed, he closed his eyes and reached for his abandoned t-shirt to wipe his forehead again. The heat was really unbearable. He was so distracted that he didn’t even hear Teddy leaving the room. As he felt the bed dip under Teddy’s weight a few minutes later, he opened his eyes, looking at his boyfriend. Teddy was handing him a bottle of water.

“Here you go,” he said, and Billy sighed as he touched the pleasantly cool bottle. It felt wonderful. As soon as he took the first sip, he moaned quietly.

“You’re the best.”

Teddy smiled, taking a sip of water as well when Billy handed him the bottle back. “How do you feel about taking a nap now? And when we wake up we can plays some games, or something. It’s not like we have anything else to do today.”

“That sounds like an awesome plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Young Avengers, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, summer heat."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/686546.html?thread=90202578#t90202578)).
> 
> It was my first time writing for this fandom.
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
